


Day 5: Shotgunning

by neilwrites



Series: Kinktober 2019: An Attempt Was Made [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Masochism, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Draco slams the door accidentally, like usual, and throws his messenger bag in the general direction of his room. He kicks his shoes off before realizing what the apartment smells like.“Potter, you fucking shithead, did you start without me?”Harry turns around with a guilty look in his eyes and recently-exhaled smoke surrounding his face. “Maybe.”





	Day 5: Shotgunning

**Author's Note:**

> a lot milder than the others but im quite proud ngl

They smoke together a lot. Like, a  _ lot _ . It turned into such an issue for both their grades and friendships, they decided only to do it on Fridays since they usually stay in anyways. Draco, because he hates the noise and crowds at parties, and Harry because he’s lazy or forgets about being invited somewhere.

Draco slams the door accidentally, like usual, and throws his messenger bag in the general direction of his room. He kicks his shoes off before realizing what the apartment smells like.

“Potter, you fucking shithead, did you start without me?”

Harry turns around with a guilty look in his eyes and recently-exhaled smoke surrounding his face. “Maybe.”

“Ugh, you’re such an arse,” Draco sighs at Harry’s smirk and pushes his hair out of its pristine state. He loves getting to scratch his head at the end of the day, ridding himself of the illusion of posh brat. Well, half-illusion. It’s a work in progress.

“Get into some joggers and get over here then, you big baby. Ginny brought something new over, and I’ve gotta say, so far, it’s some decent shit.”

Hearing Ginny’s name mentioned hurts less and less, honestly. Of course, it helps that she basically provides the weed, and they are useless without their weed. Still, he doesn’t like being reminded of his roommate’s girlfriend, even if he’s not sure why she never stays over in the apartment, or partakes on Friday nights.

He changes into something more comfortable, as instructed, loose joggers and an even looser hoodie so he can make sweater paws. He takes out his contacts, puts on his glasses and joins Harry back in the living room.

“Do we have any food, for when we get hungry?”

Harry waves in the direction of the kitchen. “Ginny brought cookies.”

Draco grumbles and mutters under his breath. “What is she, your mother?”

Harry snorts, and fine, maybe it was over his breath. “Really, Malfoy?”

“Not like that! God, not-” Draco stammers. “Erase the last five seconds from your brain.”

“On it,” Harry says and takes another drag.

Draco falls down on the sofa next to him, grabs a joint of his own and lights it with Harry’s lighter. Harry has a lighter in every bag or jeans he owns, and Draco doesn’t have any, because if his mother ever caught him with one, she’d… Well, she wouldn’t do anything but she’d be very disappointed, and that’s not on.

He takes a deep drag with his eyes closed, and when he opens them after exhaling, Harry’s eyes are on him. It doesn’t startle Draco, as this happens quite often, but the butterflies in his stomach never really go away.

“What’s up, Potter?” It’s not that they don’t use each other's first names, they do, in public. Whenever they’re in the apartment though, and it’s just them, it turned into this private joke.

Harry smiles at him, and Draco looks away. To the way the neck of Harry’s shirt falls open so far Draco has a clear visual of Harry’s collarbones, and Draco never knew he was sexually aroused by collarbones. Maybe it’s not to all collarbones. Maybe just Harry’s. 

“What’s the weirdest thought you’ve had while you were high?”

Draco looks up, feeling caught. Although, that can’t be it. Fantasizing and getting half-hard from seeing Harry’s collarbones is not the weirdest thought he’s ever had.

Draco fakes a laugh. “Nothing I’m gonna share with your ugly face.” He’s such a liar. Such an obvious liar. And Harry knows it. He’s gorgeous, he can’t not know it.

“Oh, come on, Malfoy? You can tell me.”

“I really can’t.”

Harry looks hurt, now. “Fine, my turn then.”

Draco nods. “The floor is yours.”

“Fine, but you get the ceiling.”

He hates that that makes him snort. “Keep talking, bastard.”

“I wanna try shotgunning.”

Draco can’t move. For a second, he’s not sure he’s breathing. “Oh?”

He can see Harry take another drag out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah.”

“And you can’t,” Draco tries swallowing what feels like dust, “shotgun with Ginny?”

“I don’t want to shotgun with Ginny,” Harry says, very matter-of-factly.

Draco doesn’t embarrass himself by asking who he would like to shotgun with. He’s high, not stupid. Terrified, but not stupid.

“Right.”

Harry’s hand reaches out and turns Draco’s face towards him. “Okay?”

“I- Uh...Yep.”

Harry smiles, and it should feel pitying. “I’m gonna need an actual okay.”

“Okay,” Draco manages to say.

Harry brings the blunt to his mouth, inhales deeply and pulls Draco closer with a hand on the back of his neck. Draco opens his mouth, feels Harry’s lips touch his as he closes his eyes and inhales the smoke coming from Harry’s mouth. He keeps it inside, for a few solid seconds. He doesn’t open his eyes but enjoys the burn, the numb feeling in his mouth and the memory of Harry’s lips on his. When he does exhale, and he opens his eyes, Harry is still there. His hand is still on Draco’s neck, his joint still there in his other hand.

“Again,” Draco says, eyes half-lidded. Harry hands him his joint, Draco’s long forgotten on their ashtray. Draco inhales, eyes not moving away from Harry. Once again, Harry pulls him close and breathes him in.

It’s different, seeing Harry’s eyes closed in bliss, seeing his lips from so close up, cracks and all. Is this what Draco looked like, to Harry?

Harry exhales and looks at him. He pulls Draco close again. His lips land on Draco’s, and Draco moans, opens his mouth so his tongue can soothe the cracks in Harry’s lips but Harry’s right there with him, opens up and invites him in. Their tongues are numb but he’s never felt more alive than right now, with Harry on him, against him, inside him.

He straddles Harry, whose other arm wraps around Draco’s waist, making him feel safe and wanted. Draco’s hands are on Harry’s chest, in his wavy too-long hair, on the hand against his neck when he moves it up, into his own hair. Makes it grab on, makes it pull, just a little.

Harry bites at his lip, kisses the corner of his mouth, just breathes against him. The bite makes him moan, the small kiss makes him whine.

“Draco?” Harry’s smooth voice startles him. “Anything you wanna tell me?

Draco’s hand is still wrapped around Harry’s on his head, grabbing at his hair. He drops his hand and is silently pleased when Harry’s stays.

“Talk to me,” Harry says when Draco remains silent.

“I- I don’t-” Draco stutters and pulls the sleeves back over his hands. He looks down at their laps and tries to lock his feelings away. Harry’s hand pulls his hair until he looks up at him, and Draco, embarrassingly,  _ moans _ . “You asked me...what my weirdest thought was while high.”

Harry nods, caresses Draco’s hipbone with his thumb while he waits. 

“I- I like,” Draco says and licks his lips. “Pain.”

“Pain,” Harry repeats.

Draco makes to look down again, but Harry pulls, and Draco whimpers.

“You have no idea what it’s been like, living with you.”

“I think I do,” Harry says, and pulls him down.

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone's worried, harry's not cheating on ginny in my hc, but whatever floats your boat tbh, it's all up to your interpretation
> 
> i'm on [tumblr!](http://softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
